magical_girl_mahou_shoujofandomcom-20200216-history
Hijiri Jun Karen Milfena
Japanese Title: 聖純可憐ミルフィーナ English Title: Pure and Lovely Milfena First Movie: Act 1 - Am I a heroine? Milfena will be born splendidly! Airdate: 26 November, 2010 Once， the two warriors， Milfy Blanch and Milfy Soleil， contained and sealed the gigantic evil Dibolos. But， the seal did not last long， and the revived Dibolos beat the two warriors. Blanch has lost Milfina’s power， and Soleil has gone missing... Middle-school students， Jun Asakura and Sora Ohsumi， meet on their way to school strange fairies looking like cute plush ies. Surprised， the two ask the fairies and learn that they have fled their homeland， chased by Dibolos， the incarnation of evils. In front of Jun and Sora， who sympathize with them， suddenly appears Damack， the woman cadre of Dibolos， who demands to surrender the fairies. Knowing that she is the evil who has sent the fairies out of their homeland， Jun and Sora try to protect them (Cookie and Marble) from Damack. Irritated by the two fleeing her attacks， Damack summon s Shebakzoh， the devil of evils. Jun and Sora do their best in defending the fairies， but finally they are cornered by Shebakzoh under her overwhelming power. Cookie and Marble， seeing warrior’s talents in the two， give Jun and Sora the fighting power. Transformed into Milfinas using the power， Jun and Sora are puzzled with their mounting strength， but they combine their power to down the assaulting Shebakzoh. Now successfully beating the formidable devil by their own hands， and renamed as Heart and Shell， they are rejoiced with their victory and determine to keep fighting to protect the world. Second Movie: Act 2 - Strong Bonds Forever! The Heroine Is Back To Serve Justice! Airdate: 10 December, 2010 Jun and Sora have decided to fight as Milfenas. During the fierce battle against Ark， Ark’s mask slips off， revealing her true face before the girls. And Seiko is greatly shocked at seeing Ark’s face. Enraged Ark blasts Shell and Seiko， but Heart alone could resist the impact using her powers. Damack， witnessing Heart’s unusual powers， suspects something is happening to her. Then Dibolos orders Damack to ”change the target and bring the new fighter that has fallen.” Despite Heart’s resistance， Shell is taken away by Damack. Dispirited， Jun and Seiko return to the room where Marble waits. Seiko thinks the enemy is after the crystal， into which the warrior’s hyper-energy is condensed. Hearing Seiko’s theory， Jun asks her to give her a special training session. Seiko watches over Jun as she continues to train very hard. Then Damack and Ark make a surprise attack. Heart has to fight a tough battle against them， when a new enemy arrives. Heart and Seiko are taken aback by a masked warrior who somehow resembles Shell. The mysterious warrior starts attacking Heart. As Heart’s blow hits the mask， the mysterious warrior’s face is revealed. It is Shell. Ark and Shell keep attacking Heart， who is terribly unsettled by the unexpected turn of events. All Heart can do is defend herself against their vigorous attack. Seiko interferes with their attack， and retreats with Heart， who has been severely injured. Can Heart save the world from Shell， who has turned evil? Which should she choose， ”her precious best friend” or ”the world”? After much agonizing， Jun has to make a decision， but what will that be? Video Gallery Category:Live Action Category:2010-2019 Category:Japanese Live Action